Pride
by Bambiified
Summary: He used to think pride was everything, but maybe it wasn't anymore. Slight AtoJi. Companion fic to Rain.


**Title**: Pride**  
Pairing**: Slight AtoJi**  
Rating**: PG(?)**  
Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape or form own Prince of Tennis. **  
Notes**: This is kind of a companion fic for "Rain". You don't necessarily have to read it first, but it may help.

--

There were many things Atobe Keigo prided himself on, and one of them was his punctuality. It was rare for Atobe to be anything other than on time. As his father said, when everyone was on time, everything ran smoothly. It was the first step in being a good business executive. Since Atobe was meant to take over the Atobe Corporation after his father, it only made sense that the son was never late. Except, for today.

The self-proclaimed King of Tennis usually rose for six, and was at school just before it started at eight o' clock. Today however, Atobe was an hour later than usual. Which though his entire schedule out of whack. He had been forced to skip breakfast. Which would put anyone in a terrible mood, but put that together with being late…. Then you have a dark mood that no one, not even the almighty Atobe can recover from.

After the disastrous morning, his day just did not seem to get any better. As student council president, many things were expected of him. Having a charming personality and being well prepared was one of them. However, it is hard to be perfectly prepared when your day did not start out as normal. The council meeting was just another black mark on Atobe's bad day. The vice-president was not at all cooperating and even told the senior off for not coming to the meet prepared. Atobe of course, simply told him if he thought he could do a better job then do it and promptly left. His mood worse than ever.

Usually tennis was the one gem in his day. However, because of the rough start, nothing went right. He walked onto the courts, expecting to team to be doing the usual laps and preparing for his arrival. Then he spotted Jirou. The strawberry blond was stretched out on one of the benches, asleep. Atobe narrowed his eyes on Jirou. He was not going to deal with this. Not now.

"Jirou!" He shouted as he charged over. "Get off my courts if all you are going to do is sleep!" He snapped. He grabbed Jirou by the arm and pulled him up, glaring. "You are a worthless brat when you sit there. Now MOVE!" He added, pushing the shocked boy forward.

When Atobe raised his eyes to meet Jirou's, his entire body froze at his expression. The usual happy expression Jirou wore was not there. In fact, it was full of pain. Pain of the words Atobe had used, and the betrayal that he one he trusted most would even say them. Atobe blinked slightly, his mouth opening to speak. Unfortunately, he did not get the chance to for Jirou took off of the courts and away from him.

He glanced around, slightly taken back by the wide eyed stares of his team mates.

"Laps. Now." He gritted out. He sat down on the bench that Jirou had previously occupied, his mind in turmoil. Why had he let his mood get to him? Why had he let himself yell at Jirou? Who was, one of the few people he allowed to get close to him. Guilt and pain ran though his veins with each pump of his heart, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. What if Jirou never spoke to him again? What if Jirou never forgave him? What if…. The thoughts were too hard to Atobe to process. He did not think he could bear Jirou hating him, the very thought sent a sharp pain though his heart.

Then, the clouds opened up. Water pelted the tennis players as they rushed around to gather the fuzzy yellow balls and get out of the rain. Atobe stood and, after addressing the team with a curt, 'go home' he rushed to his car. He did not even bother to change out of his tennis uniform. The only thought on his mind was finding Jirou.

He started by checking the places Jirou would normally go. However, after calling his house to find that he was not there, Atobe figured he would check the place Jirou loved to both sleep and play tennis; the park. This proved to be a smart decision. His sharp eyes spotted the golden haired boy sitting in a fetal position against a tree and looked just as disheartened as Atobe himself felt.

The ever resourceful Atobe pulled out his thin black cell phone and dialed the number he had memorized. He watched as Jirou jumped and lifted his phone up and answered it.

"Yes Atobe?" The voice said on the other end. Atobe cringed, he could almost hear the emotional strain in the other senior's voice.

"Jirou…." He said quietly back. He then sighed heavily before swallowing his pride. "Jirou." He said again, his voice stronger this time. "Ore-sama(1) is sorry. He did not mean to yell at you. Please come home." He added, a slight beg in his voice that he was sure the other heard.

"Why did you yell at me then?" Jirou asked, his voice quivering. "You know I don't like being yelled at! I thought…. I thought you might hate me…." He added, his voice in a quiet murmur.

Atobe closed his eyes, swallowing slightly as he tried to calm his own emotions. "Ore-**I**… will never hate you, Jirou. **You **are very important to **me**." He said, his voice softening slightly. "Now, please come home, you look a little cold." He added and hung up immediately.

He then watched from the car window as the look of confusion soon turned to a smile across Jirou's face as the happiness returned to the usually sleeping boys face. Atobe mimicked the smile behind the tinted glass and vowed to himself never to let his pride break him and Jirou a part again.

--

I'm not sure if the title works... but it seemed to work for meee. XD Second fan fic! Weeew.  
Tell me what you think and if there is anything to be improved apon!!


End file.
